This Lovely Final Dance
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Leslie, Tyler dan seluruh anggota Caduceus USA mendapat undangan pesta dansa malam tahun baru. Sayangnya, Leslie tak bisa berdansa dan ia meminta Tyler mengajarinya! Makin lama Leslie makin menyadari perasaannya, namun, ada hal lain yang menunggu mereka..


**Halo! Mikuzu balik lagi! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Trauma Center dan sekalian di-publish untuk ikutan challenge dari forum Infantrum, 'Memories In A Photograph'. Err… Biar saya betulkan kata-kata saya tadi. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Trauma Center yang berbahasa Indonesia (pertamanya Inggris). Pairing kali ini saya pakai Tyler x Leslie. Entah kenapa mereka imut sekali XD Oke! Sesuai prompt yang telah saya ambil di challenge yang telah disebutkan, ini cerita tentang tema 'Love is In The Air' dan 'Jazz It Up With Dancing'. Ini berdasarkan Leslie's POV, so, happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Trauma Center Under The Knife © Atlus Co.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

Huuh… Rasanya lelah sekali tadi, apalagi ditambah cuaca musim dingin ini.. Aku tidak menyangka Tyler begitu berbeda, seperti orang lain saja di ruang operasi tadi. Aku pun berjalan menuju lounge, berharap semoga saja sahabat karibku, Angie ada di situ, sebagai teman curhatku. Omong-omong soal teman curhat, aku jadi kepikiran untuk curhat tentang kebodohan Tyler yang terkadang membuatku sebal sekaligus… malu dan senang—Hei! Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan! Ups! Gara-gara tadi, dua tumpuk folder yang kudekap hampir jatuh! Ah, betapa bodohnya aku. Untung tidak ada banyak orang di koridor gedung Caduceus…

Jadi begitulah. Aku membuka pintu lounge dan pemandangan yang kulihat di lounge begitu membuatku terkejut, dan sangat berbeda jauh dari apa yang ku kehendaki. Kulihat Angie dan Derek sedang asyik berduaan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka membuatku begitu iri. Sebenarnya sih, aku iri, tapi tidak terlalu iri, hingga Angie menceritakan satu hal padaku dengan wajah yang begitu riang…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback 2, Caduceus USA, Pediatrics Ward Room 362<strong>_

"Yah, kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lagi dan, semoga cepat sembuh ya!" kataku riang seraya akan meninggalkan pasien yang menurutku… misterius.

"…Suster Leslie..?" panggil gadis kecil, pasien itu.

"Ya?"

"…Kapan-kapan, datang… ke sini lagi ya… Kau.. Sudah seperti kakak perempuanku… saja." Kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum lemah namun lebar.

"Tentu saja! Aku janji!" jawabku dengan senang.

Setelah keluar dari ruang pasien tadi, aku melihat jam dinding yang terletak tepat di depan mataku yang tergantung di dinding koridor.

"_Jadwalku sekarang sudah kosong. Aku mendingan ke lounge saja deh.._" gumamku dalam hati. Aku pun berjalan ke lounge dan setelah kubuka pintu ruang lounge, aku langsung dibombardir oleh senyum girang Angie, wajah Derek yang tersipu-sipu malu, dan… wajah Tyler yang kelihatan setelah mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk tertawa keras, dan Victor yang hanya memasang tampang masamnya yang sudah terkenal itu.

"Kalian semua kenapa sih?" tanyaku sambil mencari tempat duduk, setelah menutup pintu, tentunya.

"Begini lho, Les—" balas Tyler yang ingin menjawab pertanyaanku namun, keburu disanggah oleh Angie.

"Lebih baik kamu lihat sendiri!" sanggah Angie seraya menyodorkanku secarik kertas berwarna merah dengan pita putih di tengahnya, dan kertasnya dilipat. Aku penasaran akan isinya jadi, aku pun membukanya, lalu membacanya sambil bersuara. Beginilah isi dari kertas itu:

"_**Kepada yang terhormat,**_

_**Segenap anggota Caduceus USA,**_

_**Kami mengundang anda sekalian untuk pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh Caduceus utama, dalam rangka Natal dan Tahun Baru yang akan diselenggarakan pada waktu berikut:**_

_**Waktu: 20:00 P.M-23:00 P.M.**_

_**Tanggal: 31 Desember 2022.**_

_**Tempat: Ball Dance Hall, Gedung Forum Konferensi, Angeles Bay lt.2.**_

_**Dress Code: Black Tie**_

_**Kami mengharapkan kehadiran anda sekalian tepat waktu dan mengingat keterangan pesta yang kami selenggarakan. Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terima kasih.**_

_**Hormat kami,**_

_**Caduceus utama."**_

"Ka-Ka-Kalian SERIUS? Semua anggota Caduceus USA akan datang ke pesta ini?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya, kecuali Director Hoffman." Jawab Derek.

"Kena— Oh! Pasti gara-gara kasus punggungnya encok ya?"

"Iya.."

"Dan sialnya, aku juga dipaksa datang." Kata Victor dengan muka sebal.

"Ayolah, Doctor Niguel! Ini kan bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengubah statusmu! Kamu pastinya tidak mau sampai selamanya terus dibilang 'Researcher Yang Anti Sosial' kan?" tanyaku.

"…Kau benar juga, Leslie."

"Omong-omong, aku khawatir…" kata Tyler.

"Kenapa, Doctor Chase?" tanya Angie.

"Begini, aku khawatir akan Leslie yang sama sekali tidak bisa dansa! Menurut hukum alamiah pesta dansa, untuk bisa hadir di suatu pesta dansa tanpa gangguan, kau harus bisa dansa! Dan sementara Leslie SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA!"

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku merasa tidak enak, sementara aura kemarahanku di dalam sudah mau membludak.

"…Kau menghinaku ya, Tyler Chase?" tanyaku sambil memelototinya.

"Iya—Hei! Aduh!"

Aku pun memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Benar kan, dugaanku. Dia hanya berpura-pura kesakitan. Yah, memang sudah seperti itu kebiasaannya.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa!"

"Sudahlah, Leslie… Tidak usah diambil hati." Kata Angie kalem.

"Iya. Lagian kamu kayak nggak tau sifat si Tyler kayak gimana!" timpal Victor.

_**End of Flashback 2**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback 1 continue..<em>**

Ah. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan aku masih sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa, dan aku juga belum menemukan partnerku. Hidup ini memang sulit dipahami dan dijalani, menurutku. Tapi, aku harus tetap berpikir positif. Ya! Harus! Ayo, Leslie! Kembalilah ke dirimu yang biasanya! Setelah itu, aku mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Aku pun berjalan ke lain arah. Dan… Sebuah insiden tak terduga menimpaku.

"Aw!"

"Aduh…"

"D-Doctor Chase! Kamu habis lari-larian ya?"

"Iya… Lagi main petak umpet ala Ninja bareng Derek.."

"_Memangnya masih zaman ya, main gituan? Dasar."_

"Lain kali, lebih hati-hati dong! Sudah tahu aku lagi membawa folder yang berisi banyak kertas-kertas penting!"

"Iya iya… Maaf deh. Udah ya, aku pergi dulu. Eh, by the way, Les. Jadwal operasi kita 20 menit lagi, lho. Jadi harus siap-siap."

"Oh iya! Tumben kamu ingat! Biasanya kamu pemalas!"

"Aku takut sama Chief Kasal tau…"

"Ah, omong-omong, Doctor Cha—"

"Panggil aja aku Tyler. Formal amat sih. Ini kan bukan di ruang operasi."

"T-T-Tyler… Omong-omong… Kamu… Bersedia mengajariku cara berdansa?" tanyaku. Rasanya bibirku seperti akan pecah karena daritadi sudah bergetar terus. Panas badanku rasanya seperti terus naik.

"Apa? Mustahil! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa dansa!"

"Tidak usah berbohong, Aku punya buktinya. Aku pernah melihatmu mengajari Doctor Stiles berdansa, dan kamu terlihat sangat lancar menjalaninya." Kata Leslie. "_Seperti pasangan bahagia saja._"

"Wakh! Jadi kamu melihatnya? O-Oke deh… Aku akan mengajarimu! Jangan bocorkan hal itu ke siapapun!"

"Iya. Aku janji. Bukankah kita harus segera siap-siap untuk operasi kedua ya? Waktu kita tinggal 15 menit lagi."

"Hah? Operasi yang mana?"

"Duh! Ternyata kamu belum tobat! Omong-omong, pasien kita yang…" kata-kataku terputus karena aku menahan tawaku. "Yang keselek permen Yupi itu!"

"Oh! Yang itu!"

Akhirnya kami pun tertawa dengan keras, sampai-sampai suara tawa kami membahana sampai ke laboratoriumnya Victor yang jauh dari koridor tempat kami berada.

"Ah… Kita dapat pasien yang konyol.." kata Tyler sambil mengambil nafasnya karena habis karena tertawa tadi. "Omong-omong, kursus rahasianya mulai jam enam sore nanti, di ruang kosong itu."

"Yes, sir!"

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan menuju ruang operasi untuk siap-siap, dan tak terasa, banyak sekali waktu yang telah terlewat dan tibalah waktunya untuk operasi. Huh.. Rasanya bila kita melakukan sesuatu bersama orang yang kita sukai ternyata menyenangkan juga ya... Eh! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Tyler yang bodoh itu! Akhirnya operasi pun sukses dan lelah sekali rasanya karena aku harus lari sprint bolak-balik karena Tyler sering salah menyuruhku mengambilkan peralatan. Apalagi keadaan pasien tadi begitu… Parah?

"Ah… Sudah jam enam… Aku harus segera kesana…" gumamku pelan. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri banyak koridor hanya untuk pergi ke ruang kosong itu.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Tyler sedang menungguku. Jangan-jangan, dia lari lagi ke sini. Bukannya tadi dia kelelahan karena operasi tadi? Kalau dia pingsan saat mengajariku gimana? Ah, rasanya tak mungkin sekali…

"Hei, datang juga kau."

"…Sudah siap?"

"Ya, malah aku sudah bela-belain bawa mini compo player atau apalah namanya… Dan sebuah kejutan juga tentunya. Mari kita mulai. Taruh tanganmu di pundakku."

"Apa? A-A-Aku tidak b-bisa..!" jawabku gelagapan dengan mukaku yang merah seperti udang rebus.

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Lakukan saja, lah. Hanya ada kita berdua kok, disini."

Dasar bodoh. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tenang ya? Aku kan, malu banget! Apalagi sama Tyler! Loh kok? Aku kok jadi begini? Padahal aku tidak menyukai Tyler! Terpaksa, agar tidak buang banyak waktu, aku dengan lemah menaruh salah satu tanganku di pundaknya dan menggenggam salah satu tangannya dengan gemetaran tentunya. Aku bisa merasakan tangan yang satu laginya tergeletak dengan… lembut di pinggangku.

"_May I have this dance_?" tanya Tyler dengan… elegannya. Loh kok aku jadi malu begini ya? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Ikuti aku. Pelan-pelan saja dansanya."

Awalnya, aku dapat bergerak begitu lancar. Sensasi apa ini yang kurasakan? Meski tanpa musik, aku bisa mengikuti instruksi Tyler dengan baik. Rasanya ada suatu kebahagiaan yang mengalir dalam diriku… Serasa, aku bisa terbang! Namun, tidak segalanya berjalan lancar. Hingga…

"AAAAH~! SAKIT~~!"

"Wakh! M-Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja-!"

Apa itu barusan? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat ada cahaya blitz dan bunyi yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Bunyi jepretan kamera! Namun, tadi saat Tyler menjerit kesakitan, aku setengah menahan tawa karena mendengar suara jeritannya. Seperti suara perempuan saja.

"Kau…! Kau menaruh kamera disini ya?"

"Iya. Untuk apa gunanya, lihat saja sendiri nanti. Omong-omong tadi aku menyetel timer kameranya untuk satu menit lho."

"_Ah.. Jadi insiden Tyler terinjak kakinya terpotret dong..! Tapi wajahku juga terpotret! Aah! Mana aku sedang pasang muka konyol tadi! Jadi secara tidak langsung dia telah memotret kejadian tadi dengan kamera tadi!"_

"Hmm… Rupanya kamu sudah mulai bisa berdansa tanpa musik. Sekarang, mari kita coba dengan musik." Kata Tyler.

"…Aku tak yakin apa aku akan bisa melakukannya atau tidak.." kataku.

"Hei. Kau bukan seperti Leslie yang kukenal. Berpikirlah positif. Tanpa musik saja kau sudah bisa, jadi kalau dengan musik pasti bisa dong."

"O-Oke. Ayo kita coba."

Tyler pun berjalan menuju mini compo player dan alunan musik klasik yang lembut pun bisa terdengar olehku. Indah. Indah sekali.

"_Shall we dance_?"

"Y-Ya…"

"Ikuti saja ritmenya. Rasakan musiknya pelan-pelan dan hayati gerakannya."

Pertama-tama, aku memejamkan mataku lalu membukanya kembali. Ajaib sekali. Aku dapat mengikuti ritme musiknya dan menghayati alunannya. Rasanya aku dapat bergerak dengan bebas, serasa menghayati dinginnya angin samar-samar yang kurasakan melalui jendela yang terbuka. Cahaya matahari terbenam yang samar-samar terlihat terbiaskan melalui jendela, bagaikan tirani kebahagiaan yang begitu langka, bagaikan jingga dalam elegi yang menari dengan penuh sukacita. Aku pun mencoba menatap mata Tyler. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu. Kelihatannya… Dia begitu… Tampan?

Tak terasa, musik sudah berakhir. Ah, seandainya aku bisa mencari jejak-jejak perasaan yang kurasakan tadi dan mengenang mereka…

"Hmm… Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai bisa. Nanti akan kuajarkan cara berdansa agar tidak bertabrakan dengan pasangan-pasangan yang lain."

"Hah? Bukankah orang-orang Caduceus USA tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Kan pestanya digabung sama orang-orang Caduceus Europe dan Japan!"

"_Apaaa?_" Aku terkejut dalam hati.

"Berarti… Kita harus cari alternatif lain… Tanpa harus mengorbankan status kursus kita…" kataku pelan. "Ah! Sudah mau malam! Bukannya ini jadwal kita seharusnya mengerjakan thesis-thesis dan paperwork?"

"Oh iya! Berarti yah… Kita harus begadang dong…" keluh Tyler.

"Kita masih lebih baik. Angie dan Derek dikasih porsi yang jauh lebih banyak. Tapi anehnya mereka masih saja bisa mengerjakannya sambil tersenyum."

"Itu kan karena hubungan dan perasaan mereka!" jawab Tyler.

"Eh, ayo kita pergi! Aku duluan ya!"

Aku lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan tadi dan berlari menuju lounge.

"_Leslie… Sampai kapan kamu mau menyangkal perasaanmu? Aku tahu kok yang sebenarnya… Kamu menyukaiku kan? Tak usah malu-malu. Aku juga menyukaimu…"_

Keesokan harinya, karena Tyler telat masuk ke lounge, jadilah aku dapat paket waktu ekstra untuk begadang mengerjakan paperwork… Hah. Bodoh sekali orang itu. Tapi, anehnya, semakin aku menyangkal perasaanku kepadanya, rasanya hatiku makin sakit, entah kenapa.

"Les, kok kamu jadi bengong kayak gini sih? Siang-siang bolong lagi." Timpal Angie.

"Aku begadang…" jawabku sambil menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir membetulkan bagian rambutku yang kusut.

"Oh. Rupanya kamu dan Tyler pengen menjalani gaya hidup kami ya?"

"Leslie Sears!" Teriak Tyler setelah ia membuka pintu lounge.

"Panjang umur." Kata Angie dan Leslie barengan.

"Aku udah nemuin alternatif baru!"

"Hah?" Angie dan Derek bingung.

"Tyler…!"

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Derek.

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa kok!" sahutku dan Tyler berbarengan.

"Oh… Main rahasia-rahasiaan nih? Wah, pasangan bahagia." Ledek Angie.

"Bukan begitu!" teriakku malu dan kesal. Aku pun keluar dari lounge, sambil menyeret Tyler.

_**Sementara itu, di luar lounge…**_

"Tyler! Kau bodoh! Nanti ketauan loh!"

"Iya… Sori. Aku udah nemuin alternatif latihan kursus kita."

"Gimana alternatifnya?"

"Ikuti aku."

Tyler menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku. Rasanya, tangannya begitu hangat. Beberapa waktu kemudian, kami sampai di depan ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Ini. Aku pakai ruang sebelah yang kosong juga. Ada banyak meja dan kursi. Anggaplah saja itu sebagai pasangan-pasangan…"

"Oke."

" Oke. Ayo kita mulai."

Tyler pun menyalakan mini compo player yang biasa ia bawa. Musik yang sama mengalun lagi. Namun, aku tak jenuh mendengarnya karena musik tersebut terdengar begitu indah… Aku pun pelan-pelan dapat mengikuti Tyler, tanpa instruksi darinya untuk pelan-pelan saja dansanya. Ajaibnya, aku bisa berdansa dengan lancar, tanpa menabrak benda apapun. Apa yang membuatku terkejut ketika Tyler mengayunkan tubuhku ke bawah dan menangkapnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara samar-samar. Jepretan kamera lagi. Ya. Benar. Untuk apa ia bawa kamera lagi?

"Selamat. Kamu lulus." Kata Tyler sambil tersenyum setelah musik selesai.

"Hah?"

"Nah. Sekarang ayo kita rayakan!" kata Tyler sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kertas berukuran besar yang isinya makanan kecil semua.

"Dari mana kamu dapat semua ini?"

"Rahasia dong." Jawab Tyler sambil mengedipkan mata sebelahnya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah punya gaun bertemakan Black Tie?"

"Sudah dong! Kamu sendiri?"

"Sudah pasti punya."

Akhirnya kami pun tertawa dan tersenyum sambil merayakan keberhasilanku dalam berdansa dengan makan-makan makanan kecil. Daritadi Tyler terus melontarkan lelucon yang garing menurutku tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Rasanya aku tak sabar menunggu esok hari datang…

Keesokan malamnya, hari yang kutunggu telah tiba. Gedungnya indah juga. Setelah perjuanganku mencari partner (yang tadinya Tyler tidak mau karena menurutnya aku sudah bisa berdansa), akhirnya Tyler mau juga karena mau tak mau hanya kami yang tersisa (orang yang belum punya partner berdansa).

Saat sampai di depan gedung, aku melihat Derek dan Tyler sedang berbisik sesuatu. Aku pun tak mengindahkan mereka. Seketika itu juga, entah bagaimana Tyler sudah berada di depanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menggenggamnya. Lalu, ia mencium punggung tanganku. Victor, Derek, dan Angie hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan mereka terlihat terkejut.

"Sejujurnya, menurutku… kau malam ini cantik sekali."

"Kau sendiri juga lumayan."

Kata-kataku yang barusan itu sungguhan. Tyler kelihatan berbeda malam ini. Rambut pirangnya sedikit dirapikan dan ia memakai setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat elegan dan tampan. Lho kok? Aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>_

Jujur. Menurutku Leslie terlihat begitu cantik sekali malam ini. Lihat saja, gaun lengan pendek hitamnya yang semi transparan begitu menunjukkan setengah dari bentuk asli tubuhnya yang indah dengan ornamen-ornamen berlian yang berkilauan, rambutnya dihiasi jepitan bunga mawar hitam, dan meski ia tidak memakai high heels, ia tetap terlihat tinggi dan tubuhnya masih terlihat ideal toh. Mungkin aku harus menjaga ingatan ini baik-baik demi dirinya…

_**End of Tyler's POV**_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kami pun masuk dan menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Semuanya lezat sekali. Aku sering sekali melihat penampakan adegan mesra Derek dan Angie. Mereka terlihat begitu romantis dan harmonis… Wah. Calon keluarga bahagia nih. Beberapa lama kemudian, aulanya berubah menjadi lantai dansa. Musik yang dipakai Tyler untuk kepentingan kursus rahasia masih digunakan. Dan masih sama indahnya tentunya. Tyler tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan mulai berdansa. Rasanya, berbeda dari dua hari yang lalu. Indah sekali. Rasanya aku bisa terbang ke surga sedikit lagi. Seandainya waktu berhenti sampai disini…<p>

_**Sementara itu, Derek dan Angie…**_

"Gimana, Derek? Udah dapat foto-foto Tyler dan Leslie belum?" tanya Angie. "_Mereka terlihat romantis sekali." _Pikir Angie sambil memandangi hasil potretan Derek.

"Udah dong. Lagian, ini demi Tyler juga untuk nanti kan?"

"Iya… Aku belum pernah melihat Leslie sebahagia ini bersama dengan seorang pria… Oh iya! Aku mau arisan dulu ama Doctor Kimishima dan Doctor Blaylock di sana! Dah!"

_**Back to Leslie's POV**_

Setelah kami berdansa selama dua kali, aku pun berjalan menuju balkon. Aku melihat langit malam dihiasi banyak bintang, diiringi turunnya salju kecil. Ternyata malam tahun baru bisa seindah ini juga. Aku sayup-sayup mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata itu Tyler.

"Tyler..?"

"Ternyata malam ini begitu indah ya…" gumam Tyler.

"Apa begitu-?"

Tyler mendekap tubuhku begitu erat. Hangat. Hangat sekali. Apalagi semilir-semilir angin malam membuatku merasa semakin nyaman.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ada hal yang perlu kuberi tahu padamu." Bisik Tyler di telingaku.

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, mungkin… Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Caduceus USA…" katanya dengan penuh sesal.

"Hah? Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Aku serius. Aku akan dipindahkan ke Caduceus Europe nanti… Atas saran Director Hoffman dan Chief Kasal… Dan mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa berada di sisimu…"

"…"

Pelan-pelan aku bisa merasakan air mataku semakin jatuh, membasahi pipiku. Aku pun mulai menangis terisak-isak. Aku tidak percaya. Baru hari ini aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya dan inikah yang pantas kuterima sebagai hadiah?

"Kedua… Aku…"

"Apa?" tanyaku masih sambil terisak.

"Aku menyukaimu, Leslie. Aku ingin mengingat semua momen-momen yang pernah kita lalui…"

"Serius?"

"Aku serius."

Tyler pun membalikkan badanku untuk memelukku. Aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisannya yang pelan, dan juga penuh sesal.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak mau pergi dari sisimu…"

"Tyler… Aku juga menyukaimu…!"

Akhirnya tangisanku tak dapat terbendung lagi. Aku pun menangis tersedu-sedu malam itu. Tyler berusaha menenangkanku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Jangan nangis. Kau tak mau wajah cantikmu rusak hanya karena air mata kan?"

"…Bisa-bisanya kau masih bisa mengatakan hal itu… Kumohon… Suatu saat nanti, jangan lupakan aku meski kau telah berada di sana…"

"Aku janji akan menjemputmu suatu saat."

"Aku akan menunggu terwujudnya janjimu…"

Tyler pun mengambil kesempatan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mencium bibirku. Dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang tergenang di bola mataku, aku menutup mataku, membiarkan mereka jatuh, dan membalas ciuman Tyler. Andai waktu berbaik hati, sehingga esok hari takkan pernah datang…

"Mau berdansa lagi?" tanya Tyler.

"Boleh saja." Kataku.

**_End of Flashback 1_**

* * *

><p>Namun sayangnya, waktu berkehendak lain. Esok hari dan tahun baru pun datang dan saat itulah, saat yang paling menyakitkan bagiku. Disaat ku telah memahami perasaanku dan perasaannya, ia harus pergi dari sisiku. Tentunya, aku akan rindu cintanya, sentuhannya, kebaikannya, kekonyolannya, dan kehadirannya… Aku sudah tahu kalau nanti pasti air mataku tak bisa terbendung nanti. Jadi, aku bertanya-tanya secara terus-menerus pada diriku. Apa aku bisa menumpahkan seluruh isi dan perasaan hatiku yang sesungguhnya kepadanya?<p>

_**International Airport**_

"Tyler… Jangan lupakan kami semua ya…" kata Derek sambil mengelap matanya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Semoga kamu tidak berubah…" kata Angie dengan senyum sedih.

"Tyler… Jangan lupakan janjimu yang waktu itu…"

"Tentu saja, kalian semua… Dan juga kau, Leslie…"

Tyler berjalan menuju diriku dan ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke keningku dan lalu ia mencium keningku. Lalu, ia berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku tahu kamu juga kan?"

Sontak wajahku memerah karena sejuta mata menoleh diriku. Angie dan Derek, termasuk Victor juga tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"Hey, Tyler. Jangan konyol ya disana. Nanti kamu bakal ketemu orang yang lebih ganas dariku lho." Canda Victor. Mukanya terlihat seperti sedang gugup ; bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat tak pasti dan matanya menerawang ke lain arah dan ia menggaruk kepalanya. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Leslie… Ini." Tyler menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink kepadaku. "Kamu baru boleh buka amplopnya setelah aku pergi…"

"_**Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang Penerbangan nomor 335 tujuan Eropa, sebentar lagi pesawat akan tiba. Kami ulangi…"**_

"Well… Sudah kurasa waktunya tiba." Jawab Hoffman.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana, Chase." Kata Sidney Kasal.

"Leslie… Selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal semua…" kata Tyler sambil melambaikan tangan lalu ia berjalan menuju boarding gate.

"Tyler… Aku akan merindukanmu…" kataku sedih sambil mengusap air mataku. Kutahu aku akan merindukan segala darinya, segala momen-momen yang telah kami tempuh bersama selama ini.. Aku hanya bisa berharap ia tak berubah dan tak melupakan semuanya… Aku membuka amplop pemberian Tyler. Ada enam lembar foto ; foto waktu latihan dansa ketika badanku diayunkan ke bawah, ketika kaki Tyler terinjak, foto aku dan Tyler yang akan mulai berdansa di pesta kemarin malam, foto kami… berpelukan di balkon Ball Dance Hall dan… foto kami berciuman? Memalukan sekali! Tapi tak apalah… Inilah benang merah takdir penghubungku dan Tyler… Yang tak bisa diputuskan… Aku melihat foto itu sambil tersenyum dengan air mata berlinang.

"Syukurlah, Leslie… Akhirnya kamu bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu…" kata Angie sambil tersenyum.

"Ya..." timpal Derek.

Aku menunggu janjimu… Terus menunggu…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sementara itu, Tyler…<strong>_

Tyler hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dua lembar foto potretannya secara tidak langsung dan foto hasil potretan Derek ketika pesta dansa kemarin malam.. Tyler hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dan lega melihat lima lembar foto itu…

"_Untung aku sempat memberikan fotokopi lima lembar foto itu… Leslie. Kuharap kau masih mengingatku."_

Lima lembar foto, dua hati, satu benang merah takdir, semua telah bersatu dalam lautan memori yang takkan pernah bisa disibak oleh apapun, kecuali cinta yang hanya bisa menjaga lautan itu tetap teratur dan seperti semestinya. Pengakuan yang memulai lahirnya lautan memori tersebut, terus menjaganya sampai kapanpun… _This love is in the air, and it will last forever…_

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yak! Gimana? Jelek banget kan? Saya aja ampe mikir ini fanfic kayaknya gak pantas banget buat challenge ini… Oh well… Akhirnya kemauan saya buat nulis fanfic Trauma Center bahasa Indonesia + pairing Tyler x Leslie bisa terwujud juga… So, maaf kalo ancur banget! Kalo mau, review please! Flame juga boleh! Btw kok kayaknya fanfic TC bahasa Indonesia kayaknya dikit banget ya? :'(**


End file.
